


Don't Wake Me Up

by RaineyEyes



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Office Romance, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, coffee obsessed, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyEyes/pseuds/RaineyEyes
Summary: An over-worked office girl has a run in with Luigi and it doesn't turn out how either of them expected.





	1. Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this is my first time writing for this fandom. I've been rewatching this movie to unwind after work and started thinking about how little we really see of the Largo children. One of my favorite things about fan fic is exploring characters in different ways, and it got me wondering about Mr. Luigi and how he acts with GeneCo employees.  
Yeah this is self indulgent silly shit but I'm having fun over here and wanted to share my silliness with others in the fandom.  
Ages in fic: Luigi- 25. Pavi- 20. Amber (Carmela)- 12. Tawnie- 23.

**Overtime**

She was the last one left in the office that night.

The little clock on her computer screen showed it was 10:47PM and most of the lights were off. Everybody else left by 6…

Tawnie sighed and looked over at the tall stack of paperwork her manager had left on her desk that afternoon. She was expected to finish it all by Friday and it was Wednesday. She wished for the thousandth time that she knew how her coworkers managed to have the spare time during the workday to yak on their phones about dinner that evening, going to so-and-so’s birthday party, going to the opera. Then again, their manager seemed to be giving Tawnie the most work as of late.

No point in spending all of her time dwelling on things she couldn’t change and sighing every few minutes. Tawnie needed to get home and finally get a little sleep before waking up before dawn again the following day and get to work on time. She grabbed her planner from the other side of the new stack of papers and set to checking off the tasks she had completed that day, and then adding new things she needed to work on. If Tawnie left without doing this vital end of work step, then her whole cycle would be thrown off.

The lights flickered and then she heard brisk footsteps entering the accounting department’s large office going towards the fax machine a few cubicles down from her. Her cubicle’s three walls didn’t go much higher up than about two and a half feet from the top of her desk, so the sounds were not muffled much. She scooted back in her swivel chair, careful to be quiet, to get a quick peek at who it was. Probably somebody from scheduling or a GENtern faxing doctor’s orders. No.

It was Luigi Largo.

Eyes wide, Tawnie silently whipped back to her desk, fighting back the gasp. He was the last person she wanted to encounter this late. His temper was nothing to scoff at, no matter who you were, save for his father of course.

Her coworkers had whispered about why they suddenly had a new manager and what may have happened to their old one. Apparently their previous boss wasn’t bringing in the numbers Luigi wanted. It wasn’t like they had anything to do with why people didn’t go to their follow up appointments with their doctors after surgeries or seeking their drugs on the streets. Naturally the numbers would decline.

But that’s the way it went with their company. The Largos could do as they liked, no questions asked.

Tawnie grabbed her pen and resumed working on her planner as if she hadn’t seen him, pushing thoughts of her old boss and Mr. Largo and the rumors aside. She needed to finish and clock out.

Somebody tapped her shoulder. Tawnie flinched, dropping her pen, and swiveled around in her chair, dreading who it was.

“How are your numbers looking for today?” Luigi asked, no, demanded with a frown.

“Uh-well, I completed one hundred and seventeen accounts today Mr. Largo!” Tawnie stuttered.

He looked her up and down, thinking for a moment, and pointed at the stack of papers on her desk that she had neatly sat to the side.

“What’s all of that then, huh?”

Tawnie grimaced, “Those are another three hundred and seventy-eight accounts Mrs. Swatte left me earlier before she left for the day…” She trailed off, looking away from his sharp, angular face as he seemed to loom over her to her black shoes on the carpet.

Luigi straightened back up, folding his arms as he spoke, “Pah, typical of that bitch to dole out that much work at the end of the day and scamper off so she doesn’t have to do it.”

Tawnie bit her lip, not sure how he would react if she agreed and added that she thought Mrs. Swatte was an ass who didn’t know the first thing about doing accounting in the medical field, so she just nodded and kept her eyes on her shoes. They needed a fresh coat of black polish.

“Hey, how long have you been here today anyways, girl?” he asked suddenly, giving his wristwatch a glance.

“Since seven this morning.” Tawnie replied quietly, refusing to look up.

“Damn! They giving you overtime at least?”

“No.” there was no point in lying. He could find out easily if he wanted to.

“What?! Fucking cunt.” She heard him rustling in his pockets for a moment. “Here, look at me.”

Tawnie did as she was told and saw that he was holding out several bills to her. “Take this.”

Her green eyes darted from the money in his hand to his face, “But that’s much more than my overtime would be!” the words just flew out of her mouth and she immediately regretted her protest.

Luigi smirked at her, “We Largos take care of our accounting department. After all, without you guys we wouldn’t have our money coming in.” He shoved the money into her hands on her lap.

Tawnie nodded a little, eyes wide in disbelief.

Luigi leaned down so his face was close to hers, so close that she saw he had bright blue eyes. “I’ll have a little chat with that bitch manager of yours, Miss Wright. We can’t be losing hard workers like you, now can we?”

She was unable to break eye contact, “Thank you very much sir!” He knew her name?! She found that her mouth had turned up into a smile and he smiled back.

“Go on home now, it’s late.” And he left in a flash, off to go back to his own work in his office.

Was this an exhausted dream? A slip of consciousness with a longing for recognition? But the money in her hands was real. Eight hundred dollars! That was more than what she made in just one week! Tawnie was awestruck, a few tears had managed to escape from her eyes.

Even volatile Luigi Largo was capable of acts of kindness to those below him.


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnie's day becomes very interesting.

**Attention**

The first thing Tawnie did after clocking out and gathering her things was make her way to the bank to deposit her bonus into her savings account. She’d be able to pay her rent a month in advance now!

She decided to stop by her favorite Chinese take-out place and pick up dinner to celebrate. She had called in her favorite order before she left the office so she wouldn’t have to wait around inside for it.

The streets around the city were dark and downright creepy at this time of night even with the streetlamps lining the sidewalks. She could see people hiding in the shadows of alleyways, some were couples wrapped up in each other and some were probably waiting for their dealer. Tawnie held a pocketknife discreetly up her sleeve just in case somebody decided that she was worth mugging.

A question persisted in her mind as she walked to the restaurant: What would happen to her current boss? Did she just instigate a death warrant? Luigi did say that he would have a talk with her. His reaction when she told the truth made her wonder if the conversation would just be merely a warning or something much worse. Mr. Largo does have the reputation of liking knives a lot…she wasn’t stupid. Tawnie had a good guess as to what happened to her old boss.

She really hoped that Mr. Largo would just forget his conversation with her that night and leave Mrs. Swatte alone. Tawnie didn’t like the bitch, but she didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. But she had a feeling he didn’t forget much.

Tawnie decided to replace those worries with more important things for the rest of her evening, like her freshly made fried rice and wonderful sesame chicken! The egg drop soup would be divine! She picked up her order and hurried home to scarf down most of her meal and get to bed. She would leave half of her food for her lunch the next day as a bit of sunshine in the middle of a busy day.

As she sat her things down, hung up her coat, and got a plate ready to dig in, she couldn’t stop thinking about pin-stripe suits and delicious cologne.

* * *

Her alarm clock went off at the absolute worst time a few hours later. She never had enough sleep lately and it made Tawnie feel like a complete zombie until she had her first cup of coffee to get her brain going.

Tawnie stretched, got out of bed with a deep sigh, and went to take a shower. She squinted like an old woman without her glasses on, having to find her shampoo by touch mostly since everything was blurry.

The dream she had been rudely awoken from was hard to remember. It was the kind of vivid dream that she could only remember how it made her _feel. _It was the kind of dream that when you were in the dream you knew you didn’t want to wake up from it because it felt so freaking good.

It made her blush suddenly as she was brushing her teeth. She spat and just shook her head. Tawnie hadn’t felt that worked up early in the morning since her ex-boyfriend was still living with her months and months ago.

Tawnie finished her morning routine of brushing out her long black hair and preparing a small pot of coffee. She had gotten really good at multitasking. While the coffee brewed, she picked out her clothes for the day. A simple dark blue tunic top that was fitted under the bust and flared out in an A-line with black leggings seemed good.

Her coffee pot dinged, signaling that it was finished, and after she tugged her leggings up, she went to make a cup. She skipped wearing makeup most days. It smeared on her glasses and made her skin feel heavy. Also, her eyelashes were so naturally long that when she blinked, they hit the lenses. Tawnie did however put some of her hair out of her face with some silver clips from her mother and called her outfit done.

She dressed pretty simply, especially compared to some of her coworkers who bought into the elaborate ruffles and lace and low-cut dresses with gaudy jewelry that left as little to the imagination as the GENtern’s super short skirts.

Tawnie gulped down her entire cup of coffee in one shot and grabbed her purse and coat, and out she went to work, locking the door behind her of course. The left over Chinese food was tucked safely into her large purse.

Hopefully she would be able to make it to work early enough to grab a nice vanilla latte from the café on the third floor of GeneCo’s main administration building. It was usually super packed, but maybe today she could have enough time to wait in line without being late to clock in for the day.

The sky above was still dark as she hurried down the steps of her apartment building to the street, and the streetlamps gave little light to see by. The moon however shone brightly, peeking out from between the tall buildings of the city, and set Tawnie at ease during her quick walk to work. She was incredibly lucky to have gotten an apartment so close to GeneCo because commuting to work was horrible. Been there, done that back when she was in college.

She had hated being squashed up against older men in the subway cars day after day, not able to ever get a proper seat, and hardly ever got to stand safely in a corner with another girl her age without the unwelcome press of strange men.

A chilly breeze swirled through the streets, hinting that winter was approaching. Soon Tawnie approached the main entrance of GeneCo and hurried into the nicely heated building.

* * *

“AH! Good morning Mr. Largo!!” Tawnie heard a guy practically cry out from the other side of the office. She honestly didn’t expect any of the Largos to be down in the administrative offices before nine in the morning. She just sipped at her latte, savoring the extra shot of espresso and how it gave her that sweet kick of sugar and caffeine she craved to take the place of the hours of sleep she lacked. She looked up from her paper cup, extra large of course, and saw Luigi zoom by her cubicle through the walkway on the other side of her little wall. He was heading to her manager’s office.

Shit, he remembered.

After the door slammed, Jeannie jumped up and grasped at the wall separating her space from Tawnie’s, “What do you think happened?!”

Tawnie looked up at her friend and lied, “I don’t know! Did you hear anything over the last couple days?”

Jeannie shook her head, “Not a thing! Maybe it’s over his coffee supply like last month.” She giggled into her hand. “Why does Mrs. Swatte order his supplies too anyways?!”

“The way things are set up here is weird! Didn’t he throw a fit over the soaps in our bathrooms too last month?” Tawnie whispered back with a snicker.

That got Jeannie giggling more and she had managed to smear her berry red lipstick already. Tawnie motioned at her mouth, hinting to Jeannie about her makeup mishap, to which the girl squeaked and ducked down into her chair with a thud to fix it in her little mirror she kept at her desk.

They heard shouting from the other side of Mrs. Swatte’s door, and then the door slammed again. Tawnie heard Jeannie let out a squeak. She always got terrified when Luigi paid their department a visit. He was much scarier than Rotti.

Tawnie expected more yelling and curses with Luigi tearing back out the way he came, but she didn’t hear anything of the sort.

Instead, when she looked away from her precious latte to her planner, she saw Luigi resting his arms on the top of her little wall, watching her.

“Oh! Good morning Mr. Largo!” she said with a surprised smile. “Is there anything I can do for you sir?”

“Yeah, you can tell me what you have there.” He gestured at her cup. “Smells better than the stuff I have brewing in my office.”

“It’s a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso from downstairs,” She couldn’t help but gush with a smile. She was in heaven with those drinks.

“Huh, let me have a sip. I wanna try some before I go get one.” He held his gloved hand out, and Tawnie handed it to him, inwardly hoping that he didn’t steal it. And wondered at how he didn’t seem to mind about sharing germs with her. She had heard that he was a bit of a germaphobe, hence the gloves he wore all the time.

“Mmm, damn that’s good,” he sighed after taking a quick taste and handed the latte back to her. “Come with me, I want to make sure I order the right one!”

_“What?!” _she cried out in her mind. This was the first time she had ever heard of Luigi wanting an employee to come with him for a coffee! Usually when he requests for an employee to accompany him somewhere, it’s because they’re in trouble. Or well, if it’s a GENtern, it’s for a much different type of issue.

But Tawnie just nodded and got up from her desk and followed him out of the office. She took her latte with her because she just couldn’t part with it quite yet. She was still crawling out of the den of sleepy town after all. She could feel the eyes of all of her coworkers watching in awe as she left the office. Rumors would start to fly around immediately.

Luigi slowed his pace so Tawnie could catch up, and shoved his hands into his suit jacket pockets.

“I talked to that boss of yours,” Luigi started, glancing over at Tawnie briefly, “I set it up to where she isn’t allowed to be the one who decides on the overtime anymore. Any requests have to come to me directly from now on so I can approve of it.”

“Alright then,” what else could she say? She kept her eyes down instead of looking over at him as they walked along to the elevators leading to the third floor. She was trying to focus on not spilling her coffee and on the conversation instead of other things trying to slip into her mind like what kinds of rumors will her coworkers whisper as she wanders past every day now. They’ll probably think that she’s getting special treatment and what she did to get that special treatment. She couldn’t help noticing how much taller he was than her. No wonder she struggled to catch up with him, his legs were so damn long!

“So that means that if you do end up having to do overtime tonight to get the rest of those accounts finished, you _will _be paid correctly instead of getting cheated by that fucking bitch.” Tawnie could hear the sneer in his voice. Luigi was known to take extra enjoyment in punishing employees who he thought were fucking up. He was obviously pleased with himself and probably waiting for her to kiss his ass.

They made it to the elevators right as one opened up, and he gestured for her to get inside first like a gentleman. That was another little surprise to her since she was used to his violent tempers, but he was raised as an aristocrat after all. Tawnie pressed the little shiny button on the wall and down they went.

Being in such close proximity to him gave her a chance to see how well kept his dark brown hair was and how he was wearing the same cologne from the night before.

Tawnie turned a little to face him. “Thank you so much for speaking with Mrs. Swatte about this sir. I really appreciate it!” she made sure to give him her warmest, prettiest smile that she could, wanting to show that she wasn’t just doing that terrified skittish smile nearly everybody else in her department did when speaking to one of the Largos. If he was expecting ass kissing, maybe this would exceed his expectations.

She was awaiting another smirk or sneer, but instead he reached a gloved hand up to her face.

“Why are you wearing glasses Miss Wright? We take care of all of our employees with things like this. Don’t want to lose our most valuable people because they don’t like the benefits,” he leaned closer to her as if inspecting her glasses and eyes.

Well that was a roundabout way of saying he wanted to make sure that she didn’t leave.

“I prefer wearing them is all.” Tawnie hoped that he wasn’t going to try to force her into having surgery. She hated needles and scalpels and all of that shit and wanted to avoid the whole business together when it came to her body.

“Eh? So it’s a fashion statement because hardly any of the younger generation wears them anymore?” Luigi snatched her glasses off her face right as the elevator rumbled to a stop and the doors opened.

Everything was blurry! “H-hey! Give those back!” Tawnie held out her free hand, feeling around in front of her trying to get her glasses back. He led the way out of the elevator and put her glasses on to see if they were fakes.

“Holy shit girl! You’re blind as a bat!” he cackled and tried looking around at everything seeming to be magnified by ten million, blurred double and triple due to her astigmatism adjustments in her lenses. Tawnie squinted, trying her damnedest to find his blurry blob nearby.

“Hoo man, these are giving me a fucking headache!” He took them off quickly and saw that Tawnie was desperately trying to feel her way around to find him. “Here, take them back.” And he placed them back on her face.

She blinked a couple times in relief, the world was going back to normal. “Okay c’mon, I want a coffee. Enough playing around.”

He was the one playing! Tawnie just shook her head and followed as he led the way to the brightly lit café outside of the cafeteria where the buildings connected and transitioned from the more administrative side of Geneco to the hospital side where the surgeries took place and the organs were processed and stored. Doctors, GENterns, surgeons, and secretaries mingled with the “bean counters” and those who set up the organ donations, storages, and the scientists who did the experiments for developing technologies which were melded with biological parts to create extra advantages for those in need. Special mechanical heart valves that also transitioned into pacemakers and defibrillators within the heart to help hide the unsightly skin pockets of the past where the generators for those devices were settled. Kidneys with specialized sensors to filter out the wastes while preventing stones from forming at all. Eyes with a sort of recording device for storing memories and projecting them for whenever the owner pleased as a sort of “show” to watch back any time they liked.

Everybody here had a special part to play in the buzzing corporation to keep everything going for the good of the world as it was now. Tawnie could hardly remember the world from before the plague hit. The world where the skies remained sunny and clear, not where everything was muddled with the smog emitted from the new generators of electricity that were adapted to the modern demands of the bigger and stronger, to rise above all of the dirtiness of death and decay as if to give the past plague the finger.

At least, that is what was advertised. Perhaps the smog came from cheap coal burning machines to save cash as mankind tried to claw its way out of the rubble left behind. At least people could get reinforced lungs made and transplanted now with ease if cancer tried to hook its slimy hands inside.

From what she saw day after day when she passed through the main entrance of the building leading to her department on the plaque with Rotti Largo’s face beaming out to the world, Geneco has only been in business for about nineteen years. The evolution of the company was amazing when you think about it because of how quickly it had grown.

They came to a stop on the fringe of the café where Luigi read the large board above the shelves and shelves of different types of coffees and cups and creamers and flavors all neatly arranged.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had something from here before,” he said only loud enough for Tawnie to hear. “You’ll have to tell them what that drink is for me. I can’t make heads or tails with those weird names.”

“Okay then,” and Tawnie went to stand in the now short line. She’d have to remember to come down here around this time in the future to get her coffees. Going early in the morning trying to get a coffee was a long wait and almost made her late. Luigi stood with her, muttering things from the menu to himself that he seemed to find interesting. Apparently he had never had a mocha before.

It only took a few minutes for them to get up to the counter and Tawnie double checked that Luigi definitely wanted the same drink as her before telling the guy behind the counter his order. He didn’t charge for the coffee since he recognized Luigi immediately and broke out in a nervous sweat.

“Make her another one of those too, looks like she’s almost finished it.” Luigi ordered at the guy, to which he stammered out an “Of course Mr. Largo!!” and hurried to prepare the drinks.

Tawnie said thank you and made sure to down the rest of her latte in one big gulp while Luigi watched with a leery smile.

* * *

After writing down what kind of drink she had introduced him to, Tawnie insisted that she needed to return to the office to get back to work. Luigi waved her off, not showing any anger at her wanting to leave his presence at all, and turned to make his way to the organ storage rooms a few floors down. He needed to take stock of the supplies anyways for his father. Apparently Pavi weaseled his way out of having to do it that day.

Tawnie spent the rest of her day with a new vigor to finish as many of the accounts as she could before her normal time to leave so she could gauge how much time she would have to stay over. Luigi gave her the go ahead to work over as much as she needed without question. Just get it finished. She was glad that he didn’t divvy out her extra workload on others in her department so her coworkers wouldn’t have further ammunition to whisper about him showing favoritism and coming up with reasons for why.

Luckily for her, the majority of the accounts were simple ones where the patients were returning for follow up reconstructive surgeries instead of getting brand new procedures done which required the most paperwork.

By four, her focus started to sway. She skipped lunch on accident.

Jeannie was gathering her things together to head home. “Hey Tawnie, are you staying late again, girlie?” She gave her a worried look.

Tawnie shrugged. “I have about one hundred and twenty accounts left to do, Jeannie.” She motioned a hand at what remained of her stack of paperwork. “Mrs. Swatte wants it all done by the end of the day tomorrow, so I figure I’ll do another fifty before I leave.”

Jeannie gave her a sympathetic little frown and leaned down next to her, “I’m sorry, you know that I would help out, but Mrs. Swatte gave me extra work to do too. I want to get my rest tonight so I can stay over tomorrow.”

Tawnie shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m not sure what’s gotten into that woman lately.”

“Maybe she wants to look good for Mr. Largo?” Jeannie glanced over her shoulder at their boss’s door. “I mean, judging by the way she’s acted all day ever since he visited her this morning, she might be freaking out. I know I would be.”

“Yeah, that could be it.” Tawnie shrugged.

“Did Luigi, ya know, do anything to you earlier when he made you go with him?” Jeannie lowered her voice.

“No, nothing like that. He just wanted me to show him what kind of coffee I had so he could get one from now on.” Tawnie fought back a giggle. “It’s weird that he’s never tried anything from the café in his own family’s building, right?”

Jeannie looked at her with wide eyes, “That’s seriously all that was about?”

“Yep, weird huh?”

“And he wasn’t in a bad mood or acting nuts or anything?!”

“Nope! I guess he got all of it out of his system with Mrs. Swatte.” Tawnie reassured her friend.

“Wow…well I’m glad that he didn’t hurt you, Tawnie.” Jeannie put her bag on her shoulder. “You’d tell me if he did though, right?”

Tawnie turned in her swivel chair to face Jeannie completely, “Yes of course! He didn’t hurt me at all. The worst he did was steal my glasses for a couple minutes.” She said with a little smile.

Jeannie tilted her head to the side, her blonde bangs fell lightly with it, “Okay, hopefully that will be the worst that he does.”

Tawnie agreed and waved bye as Jeannie left for the night.

She had to admit that she was just as astonished that she wasn’t victim to any of his ill humors. Tawnie had actually enjoyed her time with Luigi as if he were a normal twenty-five year old instead of the scary son of one of the most powerful men in the world. She smiled to herself and decided to go heat up her left over Chinese food in the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is liking the story so far. I didn't want to crank the crazy and blood up to 100 on the scale yet. Like I said before, I want to explore these characters and how the company is from within. Let's just say that Luigi hasn't had much of a reason so far to fly off the handle. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. More is coming soon!


End file.
